Gary Stu Meets The Real Quatre Raberba Winner
by WingedPanther73
Summary: I'm continuing from my Mary Sues. If you haven't read them, I enjoyed them. If you have read them, and got them, you won't be confused. Warnings: Mild Slash.


Title: Gary Stu Meets the Real Quatre Raberba Winner

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: 4xOC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I'm continuing from my Mary Sues. If you haven't read them, I enjoyed them. If you have read them, and got them, you won't be confused.

Warnings: Mild Slash.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Gary Stu smiled as he saw that all his patient, hard work had paid off. The young boy, Quatre, had agreed to meet him at the shopping complex. He was one of those unfortunate boys whose mother had died, and had a distracted father. Just as the NAMBLA people had said, he was a boy who was approachable.

The boy couldn't be more than fourteen years old, but he was clearly quite mature for his age. He was the sensitive sort. You could tell from his emails. Gary liked sensitive boys. Quatre would give him a very nice twenty-sixth birthday present. He quickly packed a few things, in case of an emergency, and drove down to the shopping complex.

Sure enough, the young blond boy was waiting in the food court for him. A quick survey showed no signs of anyone paying too much attention to him... or too little. "Quatre! I'm so glad you could make it!"

The boy seemed embarrassed as he smiled. "I'm glad to meet you in person, Gary." He had a quiet voice, almost angelic. His smile was soft, warm, and lovely. This young lad somehow managed to have a tender heart, despite the tragedies of his life.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Quatre. Did you bring your apetite?"

"Yes, Gary. You said I should come hungry."

With a chuckle, he had to agree. "I did indeed." Hopefully, it was an excellent appetite indeed. "Your father dresses you very well, Quatre."

"Oh, thank you. These are just something for casual days. Nothing special." Nothing special? His outfit cost at least $500. Perhaps there would be some profit in this relationship.

"What would you like to eat?"

Quatre looked around, giving Gary the chance to admire his lithe body from all angles. "I think something Mediterranean would be nice. The lamb couscous here is excellent."

"Lamb it is, then. Here, let me pay, Quatre." Again, the shy smile rewarded Gary for his long patience.

They ordered and ate, chatting quietly about nothing in particular. Quatre slowly relaxed as Gary flattered him with the attention he so desperately craved. After they ate, Quatre agreed to come to Gary's apartment to see a movie and relax. It was a delightful drive.

They sat down to watch a few of Gary's favorite videos. Learning fellatio is an art, and teaching it is a joy. Gary thought it best that Quatre see what was expected of him. "Is that the way men show affection, Gary?"

"Yes, Quatre. Come, and I'll guide you through it."

"I don't know." It was always at this point that they questioned their decisions. It was so infuriating! Gary grabbed Quatre's hair and began to unzip his trousers.

"It's a little late to not know, boy!" Anger at the moment being sullied tinted Gary's vision. As he pulled down Quatre's head, he felt two pricks at his side, and stopped.

"Actually, Gary, you should accept 'no'. You can't really afford to loose both kidneys." Gary froze as he looked down. Quatre had two thin blades pressed to his sides. "Rasid, I think we have enough, come and get him."

As Gary sat in horror, his apartment door crashed in and several burly men entered. "Are you all right, Master Quatre?"

"Quite fine, Rasid, thank you. I believe we will have no problems from Mister Stu any more."

The men quickly handcuffed Gary and started dragging him from the house. As the men packed up his computers, toys, and videos, a reporter shoved a microphone in his face. "I'm Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC. Can you tell me what happened here, tonight?"

Gary Stu swore.

"Master Quatre, why do you keep doing this?"

"I just can't stand the thought of some boy who doesn't know how to defend himself becoming a victim to a pervert like Gary. I can't sit idly and allow scum like him to remain loose."

"I know, but be careful, sir."

"I will, Rasid."


End file.
